


lost and found

by captain_daichi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-29 21:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_daichi/pseuds/captain_daichi
Summary: Iwaizumi lost something of importance to him and it winds up in the possession of his soulmate.





	lost and found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bmmq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmmq/gifts).



> > inspired by the tumblr prompt by r-evolve-art: Whenever you lose an item (like a sock), it ends up in your soulmates’ possession somehow
> 
> thank you [spring_emerald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald) for being my beta reader~! <3

Iwaizumi was beyond pissed off while simultaneously panicking. He wasn't sure _when_ or _how_ it happened but as a result, his room was in a post-apocalyptic state.

His clothes are scattered everywhere. So are papers, books, and various other objects that Iwaizumi casted away himself, as he frantically searched for a _very_ important item.

... And that was how Oikawa found his childhood friend.

"EH!? IWA-CHAN!?! WHY DID YOU DESTROY YOUR ROOM!???! HAVE YOU-"

Iwaizumi turned to face Oikawa, and the teary eyed, distraught look on Iwaizumi's face made Oikawa immediately stop talking.

They both stared at each other in silence and Oikawa knew he had to tread carefully or else he may be at the receiving of Iwaizumi's blaze.

“...Is there something… Wrong... Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi lowered his gaze, aggressively rubbed his eyes, and finally let out a long, deep sigh. “Yeah…. Something is wrong… It's just that…” Iwaizumi proceeded to tell Oikawa about his morning and why Oikawa found him in such a predicament.

And while listening, Oikawa couldn’t help but think to himself, _SERIOUSLY!? ALL THIS COMMOTION FOR JUST_ ** _THAT_** **_!?!?!?_**

**_\- - -_ **

Daichi was getting ready for school and felt a burst of happiness as he grabbed his volleyball bag from his closet. He felt thrilled being able to bring his volleyball gear once more.

Nationals were over. And even though Karasuno didn’t win Nationals nor did they place top 3, he felt a strong sense of pride and joy from achieving his goal of going to Nationals and restoring Karasuno’s reputation.

Now, all that remained was focusing on final exams, waiting for acceptance letters, and graduation... Daichi sighed. _I really am going to miss playing for Karasuno_... Daichi shook his head, shaking off those somber feelings. He was, in a weird way, just thankful that Oikawa decided to call Karasuno out and have one last match against each other before all the 3rd years graduated and left for college.

Daichi sat down and started double checking his bag, making sure he had all the essentials when he felt something... _Odd_ in there. When he pulled it out, he stared blankly at said object.

 _What the-???_ And in his hand was a Godzilla keychain.

Daichi liked Godzilla but never in his life had he bought a keychain nor recall finding one recently.

 _Maybe one of the guys lost it or slipped_ _it_ _into my bag? That wouldn’t make sense though... I haven’t brought my back to school in awhile..._

Daichi continued staring at the Godzilla keychain.

“Where did you get that cute Godzilla keychain?”

Daichi jumped, startled at the ‘unexpected’ visitor. He glanced to his left to see Suga peering over his shoulders.

"What Godzilla keychain?" Asashi questioned as he entered Daichi's room and walked over to where Daichi and Suga were at.

Daichi turned his body towards them and held the keychain up. “I found it in my bag this morning but I have no idea how it got there… Did anyone from the team lose this?"

“I don’t recall anyone owning something like that,” Asashi stated as he looked closely at the keychain.

“Daichi, Daichi, Daichi. Clearly, you're not really using your head right now."

Daichi gave Suga a quizzical look. "What exactly are you implying?"

"Wellllllll... If it doesn't belong to you, and it doesn't belong to anyone on the team, and it just _magically_ appeared in your bag... Maybe it belongs to your soulmate~.” Suga slyly suggested.

Daichi’s face flushed at this mere notion and was quick to counter Suga's suggestion. "WHAT!? NO! THAT COULDN'T POSSIBLY BE IT!"

"Daichi. Suga may be right. Remember how, before Nishinoya joined Karasuno, his favorite t-shirt wound up in my belongings?"

Daichi clearly remembered that event. He was well aware that this was something that happened between soulmates. When your soulmate lost something of value to them, that something will wind up in their soulmates possession somehow.

"I remember." He sighed as he shoved the keychain into his bag and stood up. “We'll talk about this later though. For now, let’s get going before we get late to school.”

Suga and Asahi shared a look and suppressed their need to laugh solely because they knew Daichi was more embarrassed about this revelation than he would admit.

\---

Iwaizumi looked like a madman throughout the day as Seijoh has noticed. He kept muttering to himself, while retracing his steps from the day before, and looked thoroughly at all of the designated areas he was at. Much to Iwaizumi's disappointment, he still couldn't find his Godzilla keychain.

As Seijoh were warming up for their final showdown match against Karasuno, Iwaizumi looked more fired up than usual. Whether it was because of the missing Godzilla keychain or because of a _certain_ captain, they couldn't tell.

"Still no luck with the keychain?" Matsukawa inquired.

“Yeah… Poor Iwa-chan. So helpless and- OW! WHAT THE HELL, IWA-CHAN!?” Oikawa began furiously rubbing his head from being hit rather hard by a volleyball.

"I CAN HEAR EVERYTHING YOU'RE SAYING,  DUMBASS!"

“HOW RUDE, IWA-CHAN!”

"You know~" Hanamaki mischievously began, "Have you considered that maybe your soulmate might have it."

Iwaizumi froze as he was ready to fling another ball at Oikawa's head at a possibility he hadn't considered at all.

"20 dollars says Sawamura is his soulmate," Matsukawa grinned.

"There's no way it's going to be Sawamura! My 20 dollars says it's not Sawamura!"

"EVERYONE START PLACING YOUR BETS ON SAWAMURA BEING IWAIZUMI'S SOULMATE OR NOT!" Takahiro yelled to the rest of Seijoh as Matsukawa started collecting money for their betting pool.

"ARE YOU GUYS SERIOUSLY PLACING BETS ON THIS!?” Iwaizumi was going to continue yelling at them, but then the gymnasium doors opened, and Karasuno walked right in.

Iwaizumi groaned and looked away from Karasuno. He was already a blushing mess, and if he sees the captain now after the conversation that was taking place, he would probably explode right then and there. He glared at both Hanamaki and Matsukawa, "Do NOT bring this betting thing up while Karasuno is here," and went to start his warm-up.

They just stared at Iwaizumi's retreating figure and grinned at each other.  

\---

After playing 5 rounds, Karasuno was declared the winner. Iwaizumi didn’t feel as bad about losing though, given that Karasuno did make it to Nationals, something that he didn’t have the chance to do in high school, but hoped to do so in college. While Iwaizumi was washing his face in the restroom, he thought about how everyone improved since the Spring High, especially Sawamura. His receives were hard to bypass and he was amazed when he saw Sawamura spike the ball. He couldn't help but stare at his form, so powerful and- He groaned and splashed his face with more cold water. He needed to stop thinking about Sawamura.

He turned off the faucet, dried his face with the towel he brought, and exited the restroom.

As he was walking, too deep in thought to really pay attention, he collided with another person.

"Sorry. I wasn't looking-" And behold, there was Sawamura right in front of him.

“No-no. I wasn’t paying attention, I'm sorry as well.” Daichi apologized while rubbing the back of his neck. “Good game out there though! Your hits are always intense and always a challenge for me to receive."

Iwaizumi found it hard not to blush at the compliment and smiled at Daichi, "Your receives are killer and wherever you go to for college, I'm sure you'll be a great asset to the team."

Daichi grinned and Iwaizumi melted. "Thanks. I appreciate the compliment."

As Iwaizumi looked at Sawamura, the words soulmate and the conversation that happened earlier, rang through his head. He knew this was his only chance, so Iwaizumi was going to take it. "Sawamura. Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, of course! What's up?"

"Did you happen to-"

"Oyyyyeee! Daichi it's time for us to pack up now!"

Daichi turned around and Iwaizumi leaned slightly to the right to see Suga walking towards them. Iwaizumi mentally cursed at his missed opportunity.

"Ahhh, okay! I just need to use the restroom before we head out."

"By all means. Go on. I'll let the others know."

"Thanks Suga." Suga smiled and walked back in the direction he came from.

"And that's my cue to go. Before I do what I originally came to do, what did you want to ask me?"

"Ah... It was nothing important. You better get going before your team leaves you."

Daichi eyed Iwaizumi but didn't want to press the matter further. "Okay then. Catch ya later."

"Yeah. See ya..." Iwaizumi sighed as he watched Sawamura's retreating form. There's really no way he would have his Godzilla keychain and be his soulmate.

\---

As Daichi returned to the gym and walked towards where Karasuno and their belongings were, he noticed that most of the members were ready to go, so Daichi hurriedly jogged over and quickly began to pack his bag.

"Oye!!! Daichi!!! You accidentally packed some of my stuff in your bag." Tanaka pointed out since he was one of the few who hadn't finish quite packing yet.

“Ah, sorry about that Tanaka!" Daichi apologized and he started rummaging through and while he was handing Tanaka's stuff back to him, something dropped rather loudly on the ground.

Tanaka was quick to react, picked up the object, and couldn't contain his excitement. "DAIIIICHI!!!! WHERE DID YOU THIS COOL KEYCHAIN FROM!?!??"

Iwaizumi wasn't too far off from where Sawamura and Baldy were at. And when he heard the commotion, he turned. He squinted his eyes and when he saw said object, his eyes widened. Mouth agape, he started running over to where Baldy and Sawamura were at.

"MY GODZILLA KEYCHAIN!?"

Daichi jumped a bit and turned to see a pissed yet relieved Hajime. _Wait did he just say-_

"WHERE DID YOU FIND THIS!?” Iwaizumi practically screamed.

"It ended up with me somehow…"

Everything got quiet as Iwaizumi and Daichi stared at each other as they both process something...

_3, 2, 1…._

 

"Wait a-"

"Does this mean-”

 

"YOU'RE MY SOULMATE!?"

 

Both stared incredulously at each other before laughing hysterically about the situation and revelation.

"I was looking everywhere for this!" Iwaizumi beamed while Daichi handed the keychain back to him.

Daichi laughed. "For some reason, you being a fan of Godzilla is just so fitting. And to be honest, I'd love to hear more about that. Here."

Daichi brought our his notebook, wrote down his phone number, and smiled brightly at Iwaizumi.

"Karasuno! It's time to leave already!" Coach Ukai yelled for Karasuno to hear.

"I'll be chatting with you real soon. See ya, Iwaizumi-san."

"You can drop the formalities. You are my soulmate and I mean…" He blushed, "… Just call me with what you're comfortable since this is all…" He made a gesture with his hands.

Daichi smirked. “I’ll be in touch real soon… Hajime."

Iwaizumi couldn't stop and didn't bother try bother stopping the blush from Daichi calling him by his first name. "Good. I look forward to that.... Daichi."

**Author's Note:**

> > **Bonus** :
>> 
>> After Karasuno left. Takahiro cleared his throat and loudly announced, "FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO BETTED THAT SAWAMURA WAS IWAIZUMI'S SOULMATE. COLLECT YOUR BETS NOW!"
>> 
>> "YOU GUYS WERE SERIOUS ABOUT THAT!?!?!?!"
>> 
>> End.
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BMMQ~! ＼＼\\(۶•̀ᴗ•́)۶//／／ THANK YOU FOR ALL THAT YOU HAVE DONE AND FOR BLESSING ME AND MANY OTHERS WITH ALL OF YOUR FANTASTIC IWADAI FANART AND FANFICS! YOU ARE SUCH AN AMAZING PERSON and I'm sorry that this is late. >< But I hope you enjoy it nonetheless! Cheers~


End file.
